Feynmanium
| saurian_name = Voødmudaim (Vø) /'vōüd•mu•dām/ | systematic_name = Untriseptium (Uts) /'ün•trī•sep•tē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = Feynmanium family | series = Lavoiside series | coordinate = 5 | left_element = Cavendishium | right_element = Chadwickium | particles = 511 | atomic_mass = 377.1256 , 626.2318 yg | atomic_radius = 149 , 1.49 | covalent_radius = 172 pm, 1.72 Å | vander_waals = 170 pm, 1.70 Å | nucleons = 374 (137 }}, 237 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.73 | nuclear_radius = 8.61 | half-life = 22.788 s | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 137-8-23 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 43, 22, 8, 4 | oxistates = +4, +5, +6 (a mildly ) | electronegativity = 1.44 | ion_energy = 624.9 , 6.476 | electron_affinity = 54.2 kJ/mol, 0.562 eV | molar_mass = 377.126 / | molar_volume = 57.478 cm /mol | density = 6.561 }} | atom_density = 1.60 g 1.05 cm | atom_separation = 457 pm, 4.57 Å | speed_sound = 3388 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Gray | phase = Solid | melting_point = 589.26 , 1060.67 316.11 , 601.00 | boiling_point = 1608.36 K, 2895.05°R 1335.21°C, 2435.38°F | liquid_range = 1019.10 , 1834.38 | liquid_ratio = 2.73 | triple_point = 589.11 K, 1060.40°R 315.96°C, 600.73°F @ 32.479 , 2.4361 | critical_point = 3286.59 K, 5915.86°R 3013.44°C, 5456.19°F @ 44.0152 , 434.398 | heat_fusion = 6.305 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 158.766 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05560 /(g• ), 0.10008 J/(g• ) 20.969 /(mol• ), 37.744 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 6.03 Absolute: 2.02 | atom_abund = 4.20 |below_element = Lagrangum}} Feynmanium is the provisional non-systematic name of an undiscovered with the Fy and 137. Feynmanium was named in honor of (1918–1988), who worked in the of , , and . This element is known in the scientific literature as (Uts) or simply element 137. Feynmanium is the seventeenth element of the lavoiside series and located in the periodic table coordinate 5g . Relativistic problems Feynman, whom this element was named, noted that a simplistic interpretation of the runs into problems with electron at Z > 1/α = 137, suggesting that neutral atoms cannot exist beyond feynmanium, and that a periodic table of elements based on s therefore breaks down at this point. However, a more rigorous analysis calculates the limit to be Z ≈ 173. The main reason that 137 isn't the highest possible atomic number is right there in that one word - "simplistic". Feynmann's conjecture was based off what was essentially a slightly modified version of Bohr's atomic model, which we now know to be inaccurate. Furthermore, the prediction did not take into account quantum effects, which are extremely important on the atomic level. When quantum electrodynamics and a full interpretation of relativity are considered, there appears to be no set upper limit to the mass of an atomic nucleus, although things do start to get weird around N=173 or so. Note that even these calculations don't take into consideration the strong and weak nuclear forces (mostly because a full mathematical description of both of these forces is still an incredibly difficult problem to create). Given that these forces are perhaps the most important when considering atomic physics, it's likely that such a solution (if we ever find one) would force us to completely reconsider both of these calculations. TL;DR: 137 is based on a simplified atomic model. Quantum electrodynamics predicts strange effects at N=173+, but no hard cap. Inability to fully understand strong and weak nuclear forces will probably cause us to have to recompute all of this in the future. Atomic properties Feynmanium's electron configuration is assumed to be Og 5g 8s , but due to smearing of the orbitals due to the small separation between the orbitals, the electron configuration is Og 5g 6f 8s 8p . Electrons orbit the nucleus in eight energy levels. Nucleus conprises of 137 protons and 237 neutrons, corresponding to its of 1.73. The atom masses 377.1 and sizes at 1.73 s. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , feynmanium has no s. The longest-lived is Fy with a of only 23 seconds. It undergoes , splitting into two lighter nuclei plus neutrons like the example. : Fy → + + 33 n There are four other isotopes having half-lives of at least one second, all undergoing fission. Feynmanium has several s, the most stable is Fy (half-life: 2.8 minutes (167 seconds)). Chemical properties and compounds Feynmanium's are +4, +5, and +6 with +4 being most common. Its on the is 1.44, meaning it is reactive, but not very. It can form s, meaning it changes orbitals when bonded to other element. In the elemental form, feynmanium slowly tarnishes in the air, reacts slowly in cold water but vigorously in hot water to form a hydroxide. Feynmanium forms basic oxide, meaning it neutralizes acids to form by liberating hydrogen gas. Fy forms greenish yellow s. Feynmanium slowly darkens in the air to form feynmanium(IV) oxide (FyO ), which is black and brittle. Another chalcide is FyS , which is black crystalline solid. It can form halides of course, such as FyF , FyCl , FyBr , and FyI , fluoride and chloride are white ionic crystals while bromide and iodide are pale purple powdery crystals. Feynmanium can form , such as colorless feynmanium nitrate (Fy(NO ) ), and is a white salt when not in solution. This metal can form organofeynmanium, such as Fy(C H ) (cyclopentadienylfeynmanium) and (C H ) Fy (pentylfeynmanium). Physical properties Feynmanium is a gray metal with a density of 6.6 g/cm and its speed of sound is 3388 m/s. In one cubic centimeter of metal, there are 1 (10 sextillion) atoms, roughly the number of stars in the observable universe. If feynmamium has the average volume of an adult human, atoms number at 1.1 (1.1 octillion). It forms hexagonal crystals that transforms to face-centered cubic when cooled to −183°F. Feynmanium has a of 601°F and 2435°F. Below its melting point, feynmanium exists as a solid state, at between melting and boiling points, it exists as a liquid state, and above its boiling point, it exists as a gaseous state. The , condition where all three states of feynmanium coexist in equilibrium, is 600.73°F and 32.5 μPa; the , minimum temperature and pressure where of feynmanium is stable, is 5456°F and 44 MPa. Occurrence It is almost certain that feynmanium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its very short lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is virtually impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. . Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of feynmanium in the universe by mass is 6.03 , which amounts to 2.02 kilograms. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of feynmanium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Fy. : + + 33 n → Fy : + + 32 n → Fy Category:Lavoisides